


The taste of swan

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: slow hands, make me sweat [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Swanqueen smut, Swen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Smut. SwanQueen Smut. Do I need say any more?I actually wrote this from something I found on tumblr which I will attach at the beginning of my work so yeah enjoy!So here we are, Finally have this up... Okay, I'm a bit rusty with writing smut so no judgy!





	The taste of swan

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW AND LEAVE KUDOS!

 

 

 

 [Prompt for this work](http://imgbox.com/DBu0vbmI)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Regina knocked three times on room 4 at Granny’s, the door was answered quickly, Regina stood there hugging a basket of red apples, and an automatic smile appeared on her face when she saw the blonde standing before her, with her hand leaning against the door, in nothing but a vest top and panties and holding a mug of coffee in her hand.

 

 

“Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?”

 

 

Emma looked down at the basket of apples and then back up at Regina, frowning ever so slightly, Emma just thought to herself _what are you talking about Regina? Have you lost your mind?_

 

 

“It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing, it can weather any storm. I’ve had one that I tended to since I was a little girl...”

 

 

Regina paused before continuing as she picked out one of the apples from the basket, holding it out in front of her offering the apple to Emma “...and to this very day, I’ve yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.”

 

 

Emma had a cheeky grin on her face as she took the apple from Regina “Uhh thanks?” She quickly put the apple and her mug of coffee down on a table behind the door, before coming back into Regina’s eye line.

 

 

Emma leaned her hand back on the door to keep it open “Have you ever tasted swan?”

 

 

Regina just blinked, as a small smile etched its way to the corners of her mouth “Is that meant to be funny?”

 

 

“Mmhh, Yeah, kind of.” Emma replied, biting back a giggle, that managed to try and make itself known but came out in a hiccup.

 

 

“Well are you going to invite me in or what?”

 

 

“Can’t I just look at you?” Emma smiled

 

 

“You can but wouldn’t you rather look at me in private and naked?” Regina raised her eyebrow

 

 

“Get your ass in here.” Emma grabbed the basket of apples from the brunette and placed them on the small table, Regina followed Emma into the room, closing the door and locking it behind her. She then threw her coat over a chair before she felt a hand grip at her waist and push her against the door.

 

 

“Now, Madam Mayor.  I  believe I asked you a question, have you ever tasted swan?”

 

 

“Oh no, I don’t believe that I have, Miss. Swan.” Regina replied, her voice seductive in tone.

 

 

“Would you like to?”

 

 

“Mmhh.” Regina nodded giddy and ready for whet ever Emma had in store for her

 

 

“I liked the apple thing, you did that when we first met.”

 

 

“I know dear.”

 

 

“Okay then...” Emma smiled taking Regina by the hand, leading her to the bed, on which Regina lay down on her back and Emma crawled on top, closing the space between them, Emma slowly placed her lips against Regina, the scent of vanilla lingering, as she kissed her fiercely.

 

 

Regina’s blouse was quickly unbuttoned and thrown to the floor along with her bra, and at the same time Emma’s vest top was also removed and thrown to the ground, although Regina didn’t need to worry about removing a bra from the blonde, she wasn’t wearing one to start with.

 

 

Regina placed one hand on the back of Emma’s head pulling her in for another, more fierce kiss, their lips moved harder against each other, Emma managed to lift her own body up in the air slightly as she unbuttoned the mayors pants, her fingers going to the waistband and slipping them down her legs and to her ankles at which point the brunette kicked of her pants letting them fall off the end of the bed, and within seconds they were both fully naked.

 

 

“Wait...” Regina pushed on Emma’s shoulder slightly breaking the kiss.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked worried pushing the hair out of her girlfriends face

 

 

“Of course...I just want to make sure you’re ready, I know I’ve been talking about taking this step with you, having sex, but I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable dear, so if you aren’t ready or if you’re uncomfortable do tell me.”

 

 

Emma looked down with a frown at the brunette between her thighs “Sounds like you’re not ready Gina?”

 

 

“No, I am...I...”

 

 

“Regina? What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

 

 

“I’ve not had sex since Mal, which was like over thirty years ago and I’m a little nervous I’m going to forget what to do.” Regina’s cheeks flushed red as she admitted how she was really feeling.

 

 

“Gina, you know what to do...it’s like riding a bike.”

 

 

“Is it now? Riding a bike? That’s the metaphor you’re going for?”

 

 

“Shut up and kiss me!”

 

 

And with that demand Regina placed both her hands on the back of her girlfriends head, pulling her down on to her lips, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

 

 

Emma’s hand glided down her girlfriend’s waist, as she moved her lips to the brunette’s neck kissing at her pulse point, hearing a small moan escape from the mayor, the blonde wedged a knee in between Regina’s knees separating her legs.

 

 

“You good?” Emma checked in

 

 

“Uh-hu. I’m more than good.”

 

 

As Emma’s hand reached down between the mayors legs, Regina gasped at the cold touch, before spreading her legs wider to give Emma more access.

 

 

Emma wasn’t going to rush this, she’d been waiting for this, she hadn’t been ready for a long time, but she knew whole heartedly that she wanted Regina, and that Regina wanted her.

 

 

Emma began slowly circling Regina’s clit with her index finger, hearing a small whimper come from the woman on her back, only making a proud smile appear on the blondes face.

 

 

“Emma? Are you going to drag this out?” Regina asked, almost complaining, which only made Emma laugh.

 

 

“Oh, Madam Mayor, you can bet on it.”                                                          

 

 

“Emma...please, for the love of god, would you just just fuck me!”

 

 

“Is someone getting a little impatient?” Emma smirked

 

 

Watching Regina squirm beneath for more than just a touch, or a circle motion on her clit, she needed more, she was begging for more and Emma was holding of not because she wanted to but because of how much she was enjoying watching Regina, prim and proper mayor mills begging to be fucked.

 

 

Maybe she would tease her more and hold off on giving Regina her orgasm.

 

 

“Actually...” Emma grinned removing her hand and placing it on the brunette’s hip.

 

 

“What?” A puzzled look happened upon the mayor’s face

 

 

“I believe I asked you if you had tasted swan.”

 

 

“Emma. No.”

 

 

“No?” Emma held back a smirk, Regina was absolutely dying and Emma was going to enjoy every single second.

 

 

“No, that is beyond evil, dear.”

 

 

“Oh don’t worry; you’ll still get your turn.” Emma replied in all seriousness.

 

 

This indeed, made Regina lift her head up, a crinkle appearing in her temple “Wait...you’re serious??”

 

 

“Deadly.”

 

 

“I’m going to be deadly if you’re not careful.”

 

 

“Regina, the sooner you taste me, the sooner I can give you the best orgasm of your life.”

 

 

“Promise me?” Regina asked with a raise of an eyebrow

 

“Do I ever break my word?”

 

 

Regina just shook her head “You will pay for this though.”

 

 

“I’m sure I will. Now, on your knees babe.” Emma had been dying to say that for the last few minutes, and Regina wasn’t an idiot she could see that, the look of ‘Fuck yeah’ on Emma’s face; anyone would be able to see it.

 

 

Regina quickly grabbed Emma flipping her onto her back and sat up on her knees looking at the beauty of Emma Swan. Regina smiled as she closed her mouth onto Emma’s, moving her lips roughly against the blondes, slipping her tongue into Emma’s mouth, before breaking away and kissing her way down Emma’s neck, over her chest, sucking and licking at Emma’s nipples, and then moving down kissing at Emma’s stomach until she reached the heavens.

 

 

Regina had the most mischievous look on her face, she rested her chin on Emma’s lower abdomen looking up at Emma, not really sure why she was waiting.

 

 

“Hi.” Regina smiled

 

 

Emma just laughed “Hi, baby... You know you have to use your tongue right?”

 

 

“I know. I’m just feeling the moment.” Regina smiled which only made her girlfriend’s heart thump in her chest, that Regina felt comfortable enough to just be.

 

 

They stayed like this for a good few minutes, with Emma laying her head back and Regina watching, that was until Regina lifted Emma’s legs onto her shoulders, she quickly circled the blondes clit with her index finger. Emma gasped at the sudden contact, but relaxed into the feeling of the brunette.   

 

 

Then she took her hands away, slowly moving her hands up and down the blonde’s sides, and gliding her tongue over and around Emma’s nub, before inserting it, licking up and down the blonde’s folds, doing circles, feeling Emma squirming beneath her.

 

 

“Oh god...oh fuck...Gina!” Emma moaned out as her back began arching only slightly, and she felt Regina slide her tongue in to her, flicking at that very sensitive spot. “Fuck right there!” Emma continued to moan tilting her back just her little.

 

 

Regina held tight to Emma’s thighs, as she continued to circle and flick her tongue inside her girlfriend savouring every second. It didn’t take too long to get Emma to her breaking point, Regina felt Emma lift of the bed, her legs tightening over her shoulders (even with the shakiness) you could see the sweat visible between Emma’s breasts and on her forehead, she was soaked in sweat.

 

 

Emma began scrunching the sheets up in her fists, feeling Regina continuing to lick, and nibble a little at her folds, Emma’s sex was dripping and she could feel it, Regina was bringing her right to the edge.

 

 

“YES...YES...THAT’S IT!” Emma shouted as her hips rotated.

 

 

Regina had the urge to pull back, just to tease her, but knew she’d have to wait longer to get her own orgasm.

 

 

 

“FUCK GINA.” And within seconds, Emma came, screaming out Regina’s name at the top of her lungs.

 

 

Regina had a sudden new sweet but tangy taste into her mouth, it was new, but she liked it, she loved. Regina gave a seductive grin as she licked Emma clean, crawling back up Emma’s body, and smacking her lips against Emma’s.

 

 

Emma was a little turned on tasting herself on her lovers lips, and tongue.

 

 

Regina noticed.

 

 

The mayor broke the kiss looking down at Emma.

 

 

“I believe Miss. Swan, you owe me.”

 

 

“Right, one intense orgasm, coming up...pun intended.” Emma laughed, flipping Regina onto her back,  giving her a quick kiss and making her way down Regina’s body.

 

 


End file.
